


musings of a loved queen

by babeyfrog



Category: Chronicles of Narnia (Movies), Chronicles of Narnia - All Media Types, Chronicles of Narnia - C. S. Lewis
Genre: Gen, Poetry, also its not mentioned but i refuse to believe the pevensies only ruled for 15 narnian years, i think, im tired just take it, its just short and sweet, its just susan and prose, no criticism, no i do not take criticism, oh and uh she has prosthetic arms, once again:, thats it, thats the fic, they absolutely lived a millenium there, yes narnia is a character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:07:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 74
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27651097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babeyfrog/pseuds/babeyfrog
Summary: susan looks over narnia, / her home / and smiles.
Relationships: Edmund Pevensie & Lucy Pevensie & Peter Pevensie & Susan Pevensie, Susan Pevensie & Narnia
Kudos: 7





	musings of a loved queen

**Author's Note:**

> in case you skipped the tags, susan has prosthetic arms. are these inspired by any work by Quecksilver_Eyes? yes. go read them. right now.

susan is ancient, they all are:  
peter always seemed ancient to edmund and lucy:  
they were children  
(then they all became legends)

they saved their family  
their roots  
their blood

and with a crown on her head  
and metal arms with flowers carved into them keeping her shoulders steady  
susan looks over narnia,  
her home  
and smiles.

_queen susan the gentle does not fight her enemies, and smiles in the face of her beloveds_

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading???
> 
> [if you want dumbassery come see me on tumblr !](https://babeyfroggi.tumblr.com/)  
> don't do much on here but it's there! <3<3<3
> 
> comment, kudos, bookmark- i require validation. no pressure <3


End file.
